Careful, She's Your Kryptonite
by Elliot Grace And Theories
Summary: In a marriage of convenience, Hinata hated that she fell in love with her husband. Modern AU. Kryptonite-verse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters**

**Title: Careful, She's Your Kryptonite**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Hinata/Sasuke**

**Summary: In a marriage of convenience, Hinata hated that she fell in love with her husband. **

**Note: I don't know where this came from. I favour this couple at most, a lot more than others (cough*Shikamaruandtemari*cough), but never in a million years did it occur to me that I would ever write anything for them. Here goes nothing I guess.**

* * *

In hindsight, Hinata shouldn't have agreed.

She had known Uchiha Sasuke all her life, since preschool, in fact. He was a quiet, brooding little child and grew as such into a quiet, brooding teenager with a little rebellion. In a small town such as Konoha, it was hard for people the same age not to be friends, but her interactions with the Uchiha were minimum, beginning with a nod upon seeing each other and ending in silent acknowledgement whilst in passing. He lived with his mother, she knew, as his parents had divorced and his father was a CEO of a company in the city. But it wasn't until college that the two had truly been in each others' lives regularly.

When Hinata spotted Sasuke across from her dorm room, carrying a box of what could only be his belongings, she was surprised. He raised a brow at her, equally startled at her presence. In the huge college in the city, far away from their home in Konoha, they were surprised to see somebody familiar, much less sharing a dormitory building with them. But he only stared a moment longer before continuing on his trek to the dorm room across and two doors down from hers. And for her entire four years of college, Hinata lived across from him, seeing him every day and occasionally speaking to him.

And for four years, she saw the mess that was his supposed love life. He dated many girls, none longer than three weeks, and they walked out on him as many times as he had walked out on them. Hinata put it down to his lack of commitment, despite the air of loneliness the boy gave off.

_Like his father_, Hinata's dad used to say of Sasuke's dating habits back in Konoha. Fukagu never took care of his wife, choosing to invest all his time and effort into his company and eldest son who he expected to take over his position. It was why Sasuke's mother divorced him and moved back to her native Konoha where the remainder of her family was, taking her three year old child with her. And it was why Hinata knew Sasuke rarely spoke to his father, save the annual phone call to wish him happy birthday. At least, that's what Hinata had heard.

Despite his lack of commitment, Sasuke was studious and a hard-worker. He was studying to become a lawyer, she found out in one of her rare talks with him, to be successful. It was a course that took more years than Hinata's own teaching course, and by the end of her fourth year, Hinata was almost sad to be moving out of the dormitories.

'So you're graduating?' Sasuke had asked the evening she was taking her belongings out of her dorm room.

'I am.' She replied with a soft smile.

'Congratulations.'

'Thank you. I hope your studying goes well.'

'It will.'

That was the end of that.

Hinata didn't see him for another four years, until she heard of the new lawyer in a big law firm who was quickly proving to be one of the most successful lawyers of his generation.

-X-

'Miss Hyuga, do you think I'll be able to come out of this?' Kaoru, Hinata's tenth grade student asked anxiously.

Hinata took her hand in hers, smiling reassuringly. 'I'll make sure you do.'

'I didn't do it. You have to believe me, I've been framed. I've never even seen drugs before, how can I possibly supply them?' The desperation in Kaoru's voice resonated in the police station's interrogation room.

'I know. We're going to get you out of this. Trust me.' Hinata said gently.

Later, it took a quick phonebook search to find Uchiha Sasuke's number, and when she did, Hinata dialled it into her cell and called with little hesitation. It rang twice before he answered.

'Hello.'

'Hello. It's Hyuga Hinata,' she paused for a moment, wondering if he would have remembered. 'From Konoha. We went to college together.'

There was a shift from the other line. 'I remember.'

'How have you been?' She asked out of formality.

'I've been well. Yourself?'

'I've been good.' Hinata fidgeted her fingers in her free hand, giving herself a second to decide whether to back out. 'I wanted to ask you a favour.'

There was a moment's pause, as though the Uchiha was surprised. I'm all ears.'

'One of my students has been charged with supplying drugs. Her family has very little money and they can't hire a lawyer,' she closed her eyes, summoning an ounce more courage. 'I was wondering if...you can help her case.'

There was a silence on the other line.

'It won't be all for free,' she said quickly, 'the parents are willing to pay as much as they are able to. Not enough, but as much they can, and I might be able to help out as well.'

'And this is a favour,' there was little inflection in Sasuke's voice as he spoke.

'If you accept it.'

'When do you want to arrange a meeting?'

Hinata held back a sigh of relief.

-X-

'She's been cleared of the charges,' Sasuke announced two months later, entering the police station sitting room with a teary Kaoru.

Hinata flew from her seat. 'How?'

'I found the culprit,' he said simply. 'She owned up to putting the drugs in her locker. It was another student.'

Kaoru's mother sobbed with relief, her eyes gleaming with tears. 'We are indebted to you, Mr Uchiha. Thank you so much. How much do we owe you for this huge favour?'

Sasuke shook his head. 'It was my pleasure, Mrs Tanaka. I don't need payment.'

The woman sobbed harder, her husband consoling her and her daughter petting her arm. 'Thank you so much, Mr Uchiha.' She smiled brightly.

'No problem, kid. Don't cause your teacher anymore trouble,' he said gruffly. Nodding slightly, he took his leave.

Hinata followed him out of the police station.

'Sasuke.' She called out.

He turned to her. He had grown in the past four years. His form was tall, lean and wiry. His facial features had sharpened, his eyes darker than she remembered them to be. He looked good in a suit; professional. His aura was one of power, like she imagined his father and brother's to be. But there was something to him that hadn't changed. Uchiha Sasuke she had known, was ultimately the same. He looked lonely.

'Thank you.'

'You don't need to thank me. It was a stupid case. Easily solved.'

Hinata nodded, shifting from one foot to another as silence took over them. The wind blew against her back, a cool breeze of Autumn air. 'The years have been kind to you,' she said.

'As they have been to you. You look happy.'

'I'm happy.'

He nodded. 'Have you settled down?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'I see you haven't either.' She hadn't failed to notice the lack of a wedding band when she first met him again two months ago.

'Indeed.'

Hinata smiled. 'Say hello to your mother next time you speak to her.'

'I'll let her know.'

-X-

When her phone rang one Saturday evening, as she was doing test corrections, Hinata was surprised to see it was Sasuke. They had saved each others' numbers when he had agreed to take her student's case, and it never occurred to Hinata to delete it. Nor did it occur to her that he wouldn't delete hers.

'Hello?' She answered.

'Are you at home?'

'Yes.' She eyed the test in front of her, red pen poised in her hand ready to tick the next question as correct.

'I'm at your door.'

Hinata sat up. Dropping the phone on the couch she rushed to the apartment door, unlocking and opening it without thought.

Sasuke stood there, phone in hand as he stared at. She stared back, and after a moment, he pocketed the phone. 'May I come in?'

A little confused, she nodded, stepping to the side to let him in. He entered the apartment, taking off his shoes politely before waiting for her to direct him. She led him to the living room.

'Take a seat,' she said numbly. 'Would you like some coffee?'

'No. I wanted to talk to you.' Nodding again, she sat across him. 'How did you get into the apartment building?'

'Someone was leaving just as I was about to ring the bell.'

'Oh.'

Silence overtook them. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was a silence she wouldn't mind sitting in, and she did. Until he spoke.

'I want to offer a proposition.' He began.

'What is it about?'

'Hyuga Hinata, will you marry me?'

Stunned, Hinata stared at him in disbelief. His emotionless face betrayed nothing as she sat frozen in place.

'I-I beg your pardon?'

Sasuke shifted. 'I want a marriage of convenience. I've long since given up on settling down with a woman I am romantically interested in. I want companionship.'

Sasuke was...lonely. Like she had always suspected he was. Lonely and living with nothing but his own company. He had everything he would have wanted. Success, a career, a stable life. But there was emptiness in his polished life that couldn't be filled.

'Of course, there will be conditions,' he continued. 'It will be a purely platonic relationship and it wouldn't stop you from pursuing...other romantic interests. We will simply be living together.'

'You want a roommate,' Hinata murmured.

'I want a wife. Not a lover nor a roommate.'

'A companion.'

'Yes.'

Hinata finally moved, her hand coming to rest on the cushion beside her. 'Why are you asking me? Surely you know other women who could be interested.' Her voice was soft, curious.

'We may not know each other well, but we get along without a personal interest in one another. That is what I want. And you are from home.' He said.

'Home?'

'Konoha.'

Sasuke stood up. 'You can take your time considering it. Marriage is done by two people.'

'Of course.'

-X-

Hinata pondered over Sasuke's proposal for a week. It loomed over her head like a cloud, always in the recesses of her mind. She thinks of all the pros and cons, and it doesn't help the matter.

In truth Hinata had never had hopes of a love marriage. She had never seen spectacular displays of love in real life, and soon concluded that instead of passion and sex and lust, marriage was about harmony and peace. It was about having a friend, someone to come home to. And that was what she would have liked to settle for. Content with another person.

And she realized then that was what Sasuke wanted to pursue. Not marriage of simple convenience that he claimed. He was as lonely as he had always been, and deep down, he must have feared that; dying alone. And in truth, it was her fear as well. Her mother had died giving birth to her sister, and while she never truly believed her parents were in love, she saw the sorrow in her father's eyes at her loss. Because she left first, left him alone in a world without a companion. Rather than not marry and be lonely until her death, perhaps she could seek company in another person for as long as they would provide it. It was what Sasuke wanted of her, and maybe, just maybe, it was what she wanted to.

That night, she rang him.

'Hinata,' her name rolled off his tongue easily, smoothly. His voice didn't hold warmth but it held familiarity. And she decided that was enough.

'I accept your offer.'

-X-

Their wedding was a small affair, held back in Konoha with only their family members attending. Her father wasn't most pleased that she had settled for an Uchiha of all people, but Hiashi didn't completely ignore his son-in-law either.

As they were leaving to go back to the city, Hinata had caught him saying to her husband to take care of her well. Sasuke nodded. No more was said.

Hugging her father and sister goodbye, Hinata did the same for Sasuke's mother, who looked proud and happy. 'Welcome to the family,' she had said with tears in her eyes.

Hinata smiled. 'Thank you.'

-X-

They decided to live in Sasuke's apartment, as it was bigger and conveniently closer to the school Hinata taught at. By bigger, she meant there was more than one bedroom, something she was thankful for. She didn't think she was ready to share a bed with him, platonic relationship or no.

They fell into a routine; they awoke in the morning together, and she would make breakfast before she left at 8a.m. He would pack away breakfast after she went and would go to work at 9. In the evening, she was home by 4:30 and had dinner prepared by 6, just as he came home. Afterwards, they minded their own business. Sometimes, he went to his study, sometimes he went out with his friends, and sometimes he didn't come home at all and she wouldn't see him until the next day. She didn't mind as much as she thought she would. Eating dinner alone was not foreign to her, and his lack of company was hardly something for her to mourn over.

She didn't wear her wedding band, choosing to keep it in her jewellery box in her room. Sasuke left his on top of the microwave, a place where he left quite a few things often, such as his watch, his phone or his business cards. She understood. It wouldn't help to be wearing a wedding band if he had taken interest in woman.

Hinata spent their first wedding anniversary alone, at home on the couch watching reruns of her favourite shows. She received a message from Sasuke saying he was out with friends, possibly at the pub, and it didn't bother her. For other couples, anniversaries were special. But for them, there was no point in celebrating something so pointless.

Fourteen months into their marriage, Hinata met a man. He was a student's father, recently divorced, handsome and charismatic in all his glory. He was fourteen years her senior, but age had never been a barrier for her, especially when he took an interest in her. She didn't tell him she was married until the third date.

'It is only out of convenience,' she tried to explain. 'He's aware that I'm seeing you.' It was lie. She hadn't told Sasuke yet.

'I'm sorry Hinata, but if that is the case, I don't think I can see you after tonight.'

She tried not to let her disappointment show. 'Is it because I'm married?'

He grimaced. 'I simply cannot see another man's wife, with or without his permission. It doesn't...sit well with me.'

'I understand.' She attempted to smile.

She was surprised to see Sasuke home that night when she returned. He made himself dinner. Simple spaghetti.

'I was on a date.' She excused.

'I didn't ask.' He replied, not looking away from the television.

'I just thought I'd let you know.' She said.

'Did it go well?'

Taking her shoes off and setting them on the shoe rack by the door, Hinata dropped her purse on the dining table. 'He doesn't want to see me anymore.'

'Because you're married?'

She didn't respond.

'You'll find better.'

'Hmm.' Going to her room, Hinata changed into her pyjamas and let out her hair, plaiting it in front of her mirror before stepping out and into the living room. It wasn't very late, so she joined Sasuke on the couch.

'Good movie?' she asked.

'Watch and find out.'

-X-

The first girl he introduced to her was a blonde named Ami. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, and it wasn't hard to see why Sasuke was attracted to her. But beauty was truly on the outside, Hinata learnt, when the woman sneered at the sight of her and curled her lip in disgust upon entering her home.

Hinata simply introduced herself and decided to leave. Packing a bag of clothing, she excused herself and made her way to her friend's house.

But on her way, she received a message from Sasuke.

_You can come home. She's gone._

And so she went home.

'Didn't it work out?' She asked, watching Sasuke as he worked in his study.

'She left herself, if that's what you're asking.'

'Is it because of me?'

'It's safe to assume that. Must have suffered a bit of inferiority complex.' He stated.

Hinata furrowed her brows, bemused. 'I don't understand.'

'She said my wife was beautiful and left.'

Letting herself only smile a little, Hinata bid her husband good night and went to bed.

-X-

Two and a half years into their marriage, there was a rose left on the dining table when Hinata awoke. Picking it up, she read the note attached.

_I got called in early. Happy birthday._

Smelling the rose, Hinata couldn't stop grinning. It's the first birthday he seemed to have remembered, and she didn't recall ever telling him about it. He must have asked someone she knew. The idea of Sasuke putting in effort to know more about her made her grin harder and she spent the rest of her day with a giddy smile on her face that her students questioned until the bell.

-X-

Ami was the first and last girlfriend of Sasuke Hinata was introduced to, and while she knew he dated a few others after her, she was surprised at the flare of jealousy she felt when she found his phone ringing one night, the caller ID followed by an 'x'. Taking the phone to the shower where Sasuke was, she held it out to him.

'Keiko is ringing.' She informed calmly, waiting for him to turn off the shower and dry his hands. He took the phone from her, and without looking at his naked form, Hinata left the bathroom. But it didn't stop her from listening to the conversation from in her bedroom. She could hear him speaking, and when he got off the call, he covered himself and went to his room.

'Is she your new girlfriend?' She asked, trying to act disinterested as she followed him.

'Client.' He corrected, towelling his hair.

'Oh. There was an 'x' next to her name. I assumed it meant she was your girlfriend.'

'I put that in the contact of all my clients. In case I forget and confuse them with someone else.' He eyed her, a softness in his eyes that wasn't there before penetrated her soul, and she smiled. 'Good night.'

-X-

Two days later, Hinata checked Sasuke's contact list. Her husband was asleep and had left his phone on the coffee table. And for a reason she didn't know, she was relieved to find that there wasn't a single female in his contacts that wasn't a client.

-X-

They were married for three years when Sasuke suggested they share a room. 'I was thinking instead of just working in the dining room all the time you can just have your own study. My room is big enough.' Was his excuse.

'And what about the extra bed? It won't fit in my room,' Hinata murmured, feeling unusually shy about the situation.

'I was thinking of selling it. If sharing a bed isn't a problem, that is,' he looked away, clearing his throat as he waited for her reply.

Hinata smiled. 'It isn't.'

-X-

A month into sharing a bed, Hinata was already accustomed to waking up in Sasuke's arms. They fell asleep separately, but by morning, it wasn't unusual to wake up to her husband's warm breath on her neck and his arm tossed over her torso.

Where they previously had two alarms to wake them up in separate rooms, they now shared one that blared angrily every morning at 7.

'Look how convenient it is,' Sasuke had grumbled sleepily as he hit snooze the first morning. 'Now we don't have to hear double the noise.'

'Mmm.' Hinata had agreed, letting her eyes fall back closed. And one month later, there was no better feeling than waking up ten minutes before the alarm went off and admiring Sasuke's sleeping face; peaceful and content. And it warmed her to know that maybe, just maybe, she was the reason for his peace.

-X-

'W-what are you doing here?' Hinata stuttered in disbelief, frozen to her spot.

Sasuke leaned against his car. 'I left early today. I thought I'd come pick you up.'

'Public transport is fine,' she managed to choke out. She could feel her students' eyes on her, almost _sensed_ the smiles and snickers they shared amongst each other behind her.

'Is that your boyfriend, Ms Hyuga?' One questioned with a giggle. She felt her cheeks flush.

'Husband,' Sasuke corrected with little inflection. Looking back at Hinata's face filled with horro, he took off his sunglasses. 'Well, why can't I pick up my wife once in a while?' He wasn't expecting a reply, and opened the passenger door for her. 'Hop in. Let's eat out tonight.' He said gruffly.

Hinata had no choice but to comply, ignoring the 'ooh's and 'awww's of her students as they drove away.

-X-

'You didn't have to come,' she mumbled as he pushed the trolley around.

'I don't like spending Sundays in.' Sasuke replied, following Hinata through the aisles of the supermarket.

'You spend Sundays out with your friends normally.' She said, picking up a can of sliced pineapple. She liked these. She threw it into the trolley.

'They were all busy.' Sasuke excused.

They continued through the aisles in silence, other than the regular 'do we have these' and the customary 'yes' or 'no' replies. Hinata was about to turn around and ask him if he wanted a particular brand of crackers when she saw him distracted, looking at something. Following his line of vision, her gaze fell on the baby food, the type that was stored in small jars. Her breath hitched in her throat, Hinata stared at her husband, catching the look of yearning in his eyes. His hand reached out and picked up a packeted baby bottle that was hanging off the side rack. He examined it, and he almost smiled sadly.

Swallowing, Hinata looked away, heart thundering in her chest. Could he really be...?

She brushed the thought away. Surely not.

_Marriage of convenience,_ she told herself. _Don't get your hopes up._

-X-

That night, Hinata couldn't sleep. Looking at the time on the alarm, she was dismayed to see it was almost 2a.m. She sighed, turning her form to get more comfortable. Unable to achieve, she sat up with a huff and got out of bed, deciding to get herself a glass of water.

Sitting at the counter with her glass, Hinata drank it thoughtfully, unable to get rid of the image of Sasuke staring at the baby food out of her head.

'Can't sleep?' Sasuke's sleepy voice wafted to her ears, sending a sizzle of thrill down her spine. She turned in her stool.

'Did I wake you? Sorry,' she apologised quietly.

'Doesn't matter. You've been looking troubled since we got home. Is there something wrong?' He asked.

She shook her head. 'Nothing wrong.'

'We've been married for almost four years. I think I can tell when you're bothered.' Despite his groggy state, Sasuke raised a brow at her, expecting a reply.

'I've just been thinking.' She uttered.

'Enlighten me with what about.'

'About you,' she answered truthfully.

Surprised, he didn't say anything.

Hinata finally summoned the courage to look at him. 'I've been thinking about how you acted at the supermarket today.'

'Did I do something to offend you?' he asked, leaning against the counter, brows knitting together.

'No. I just...' she sighed, pushing her glass away. 'I saw you looking at the baby food. I can't forget it. And that you picked up a baby bottle. For a moment, it was as though you wanted...' she couldn't bring herself to say it.

'Sasuke,' she tried again. He stared at her intently, waiting for her to continue. 'Do you...do you want children?'

He leaned off the counter, shifting uncomfortably. 'Don't worry. I know it's not part of the condition. You don't have to worry about us having children. I don't expect anything of you.'

Her heart plummeted just a little, but she should have known. 'I know that. You could have kids with anyone you want. You could date whoever you want and I haven't ever stopped you before.' She swallowed.

He looked sorrowful. Finally, kneeling before her, he took her hands in his. 'Listen, Hinata.' He said firmly. 'I won't do that to you anymore. I have before, I know I have, and I was an idiot. It's not about having children or seeing other people. I don't want that. You're my wife and I don't want anyone else. And children are something I only want with you. No one else.'

Hinata's eyes began to sting, and she struggled to breathe. 'If it's not something you want, I understand. I just want you to know that I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't expect to feel this way, and I'm sorry I broke the condition of our marriage.' He continued. Standing up, he kissed her forehead. 'I'll take the couch tonight.'

Turning away, he walked towards the storage cupboard to get extra blankets, but before he could reach the corridor, he heard Hinata call him. 'Sasuke,' her voice trembled.

Slowly spinning to face her, Sasuke watched her approach him.

'I love you,' her lips quivered at her confession, and as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Sasuke sighed softly. Without another word, Hinata wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He met her half way, their lips clashing.

Her skin burnt where he touched her as his hands came up to take her face into them, holding her to him as he pushed her against the wall. Fingers tightening in his hair, Hinata felt his hands come under her thighs, pulling her up to wound her legs around his hips as their lips frantically sought each other out.

Pulling away, Sasuke rested his forehead against hers, admiring the way her cheeks flushed. Leaning down, he claimed her neck, sucking gently on her pulse and lavishing kissing across her skin.

'Sasuke,' he heard her gasp. 'Make love to me.'

It was all he needed to hear. Carrying her to their marital bed, Sasuke made love to his wife for the first time, and it was as glorious as he had dared to imagine it would be.

-X-

The next morning, they both called in sick.

'We should play hooky more often,' Hinata murmured against his chest, loving the embrace of warmth.

'Hm.' Sasuke tightened his hold, pulling her closer.

* * *

_**I don't know where this came from but I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm aware that both characters might be a little OOC, especially Hinata but oh my gosh I bloody hate the way she stutters and blushes constantly and when you're married, it can't happen ALL THE TIME so here's my take on Hinata in a marriage scenario. **_

_**As for Sasuke, he's not trying to avenge his family and play a villain so he's obviously not as much as dick as he is in the anime, if you get where I'm coming from. This is just how I imagine both of these characters in modern, less tragic scenarios where the forces of nature aren't against them and trying to make them hate the world. **_

_**Let me know what you think **_

_**xx**_


End file.
